smashupfandomcom-20200215-history
Vigilantes
The Vigilantes are one of the 4 factions from the That ’70s Expansion set. Vigilantes have a lot of power-4 minions (Side note: only composed of power-4 minions? Looks like it, but to be confirmed when the set is released), each with a very oppressive and reactive effect to other players' cards. Other factions from the same set: ''Disco Dancers, Kung Fu Fighters, Truckers. Cards OF ALL THE CARDS (width: 300px) ''(Add info on the number of minions and actions, and the total minion base power) Among their actions, there are: * ? play-on-minion actions: Tough It Out, * ? play-on-base actions: Let’s Finish This, Shrug it Off, Street Justice, * ? actions that directly increase a minion's power: A Whole Lot Meaner, Tough It Out, * ? standard actions that affect one or more minions: A Whole Lot Meaner, Knocked into Next Week, Make My Day, The Revenge, Minions To be ordered in descending rank ?x Brojack - power 4 - Ongoing: After a minion moves, you may move this minion to the same base and give it +1 power until the end of the turn. FAQ ?x Death Wisher - power 4 - Ongoing: Once per turn, after another player destroys a minion they don't control, you may destroy one of that player's minions. FAQ ?x Dusty Henry - power 4 - You may shuffle a minion here into its owner’s deck. FAQ ?x Foxy Green - power 4 - Ongoing: After another player plays a card or uses a talent that directly affects one or more minions here, place a +1 power counter on this minion. FAQ ?x Jacky Bill - power 4 - Ongoing: After another player plays an action, you may have this minion gain +2 power until the end of the turn. FAQ ?x Shift - power 4 - Place up to two minions from your discard pile on top of your deck. FAQ ?x Stoneford - power 4 - Search your deck for an action and place it into your hand. FAQ ?x Minion name - power ? - Minion ability Actions To be ordered alphabetically ?x A Whole Lot Meaner - One minion gains +3 power until the end of the turn. FAQ ?x Knocked into Next Week - Choose a minion. Shuffle it into its owner’s deck. FAQ ?x Let’s Finish This - Play on a base. Ongoing: If you and another player have a minion here at start of your turn, reduce the printed breakpoint of this base to 0 until the end of the turn. FAQ ?x Make My Day - Destroy a minion of power 3 or less on a base where you have a minion. Draw a card. FAQ ?x Shrug it Off - Play on a base. Talent: Cancel the abilities of this base until the start of your next turn. FAQ ?x Street Justice - Play on a base. Ongoing: Your minions here are not affected by other players’ cards. FAQ ?x The Revenge - Special: Play after a base scores where you didn't win. Move one of your minions there to another base instead of the discard pile. FAQ ?x Tough It Out - Play on a minion. Ongoing: This minion has +2 power and cannot be destroyed. FAQ ?x Who Loves Ya, Baby? - Draw a card for each minion you control of power 4 or more. FAQ ?x Action name - Action ability ICON Bases To be ordered alphabetically * Hideout * The Mean Streets Clarifications Here are the official clarifications as they appear in the That ’70s Expansion rulebook: Brojak: You may give it +1 even if it’s already at the same base, or after Brojak itself moves. Death Wisher: If Death Wisher is itself destroyed by another player, its ability is still triggered. Mechanics FAQ Questions on Brojack Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Death Wisher Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Dusty Henry Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Foxy Green Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Jacky Bill Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Shift Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Stoneford Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on A Whole Lot Meaner Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Knocked into Next Week Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Let’s Finish This Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Make My Day Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Shrug it Off Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Street Justice Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on The Revenge Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Tough It Out Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Who Loves Ya, Baby? Q: A: Rule: Trivia * The artist is Francisco Rico Torres, who also designed the art of many other factions. * The font used for the Vigilante cards is Psychedelia HM. * The Hideout base shares the same name as one of the Tricker cards. * The Vigilantes are based on several crime fighters/vigilantes from 70s movies and TV shows: ** Brojack is a reference to Theo Kojak from the TV show "Kojak". ** Death Wisher is a reference to the 1974 version of "Death Wish". ** Dusty Henry is a reference to Dirty Harry from the movie franchise of the same name. ** Foxy Green is a reference to Foxy Brown from the movie of the same name. ** Jackie Bill is a reference to Billy Jack from the movie of the same name. ** Shift is a reference to Shaft from the movie franchise and TV show of the same name. ** Stoneford is a reference to Jim Rockford from the TV show "The Rockford Files". In other languages = References = Category:Factions